The present invention relates to a support for sensors, as well as a sensor provided with such a support.
Supports for sensors, especially temperature, throughflow or chemical sensors composed of a ceramic material are known. In the known support, the sensors are arranged on a ceramic plate. The ceramic plate is relatively thick and therefore has a relatively high thermal conductivity. Thereby the sensor can not react sufficiently fast to the temperature or throughflow quantity changes of a medium to be measured.